


Werewolf Shame

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Black Parade Era Frank Iero, Blackparade!frank, Ferard if you squint, Frank needs a hug, M/M, Mikey is done with everyone, Revenge Era Gerard Way, Revenge!Gee, Revengegerard, Werewolf Reveal, gerard is a sweetheart, it's just a squirl, kinda gory, no detail tho, sweet baby Ray, tw dead animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frank had been keeping a very dangerous secret from his friends until one night Gerard finds him. Sorry that I'm garbage at summaries. My first MCR fic, I hope it's not too terrible.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	Werewolf Shame

**Author's Note:**

> Werewolves, come lend me your heart  
> Mine was broken from the start  
> Six valves six times the beat like a  
> hummingbird months in heat  
> It pounds like hammerstrokes  
> Inside my chest and throat  
> From this book I will quote  
> But know it's just a gracenote  
> -Werewolf Shame by Direct Hit-

The cry that caught in his throat slowly turned into a howl as Frank felt his bones shift and he dug his fingers into the dirt. Even though it was early November, his body was overheated as he fell onto his side and began to sob. Every full moon, for the past six years it had been like this. Being attacked in the woods all those years ago had completely destroyed his life.   
He couldn’t tell his friends, no one would believe him even if he did. The thick pinkish scars that bubbled over the skin of his stomach throbbed, reminding him how trapped and alone he was. A part of him wished the wolf could have at least scratched him in a place that wouldn’t have destroyed his tattoos. He then laughed sickly to himself thinking that didn’t give much room to work with.   
Frank was pulled from his thoughts as another spasm tore through his body and his shoulders popped out of place before resetting. His spine soon followed with more hollow pops and he cried out again, thrashing on his stomach as hot tears stained his cheeks.   
“Fuck,” he whimpered as he felt the beginnings of what would become thick brown fur covering his small body.   
This part of the change was always the worst. He could feel the bones in his limbs begin to shift and elongate. The sensation traveled down his arms as he watched his fingers extend and the nails thicken as he groped helplessly at the forest floor. Frank let out another low whine as his jaw reset and his teeth grew into long sharp fangs.   
Thankful that he had the forethought to remove all his clothes as soon as he felt the change coming, Frank felt his tail extend with a shiver up his spine. 

***  
Gerard and Mikey were sitting in their shared apartment wondering why their friend had been acting so strange as of late. Well, more like Gerard was spinning theories and Mikey was pretending to listen while scrolling through his Instagram.  
“I don’t know man, Frank’s a flake.” Mikey shrugged, not looking up from his phone.  
“I guess. But this isn’t his normal flakiness. This is like advanced flakiness.” The older brother said, waving his hands around, getting ash from his cigarette on his clothes.   
“Try texting him?” Ray chimed in, sensing his friend starting to go on some tangent that ‘Maybe he has a new group of friends’ or ‘maybe a new love interest!’ It was always best to stop Gerard before he got started on his rants and began accusing Frank of being a supernatural being or something.   
“Don’t you think I did that already?” Gerard snapped.  
“Jesus, fuck. Alright.” Ray backed off and went back to plucking at the acoustic in his lap.   
“Just go to his place and see if he’s home. He does live in the same complex,” Mikey all but sighed, shifting his body into a more comfortable position on the big couch.   
“Yeah, I bet he’s just like sleeping or something. The boy is basically narcoleptic,” Ray chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.   
“Yeah, probably,” Gerard agreed and grabbed his phone before he left his apartment.   
Making the small walk to his friend’s apartment, Gerard laughed at the fact that Frank still hadn’t taken down his Halloween decorations yet. They would probably stay up until the landlord told him to take them down. Knocking on the door, Gerard waited for the door to open. When that didn’t immediately happen, he knocked again with more vigor. Still no answer.  
“What the fuck?” Gerard began to feel defeated and thought about just going home; maybe asking his friend about it tomorrow. But at the same time, he put this much effort to just walk away empty-handed. Deciding to try one last time, Gerard took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Frank’s number. ‘Maybe he was just in the bathroom, or in the middle of jerking off.’ He held the phone to his ear and listened as it rang, and rang, and rang. Finally, on the sixth ring, Frank picked up.  
“Hey, what are you doing right now?” Gerard began, hoping that he would be able to spend some time with one of his friends.   
There was a long pause, then there was a point where Gerard could hear heavy breathing and pained groans. Feeling embarrassed, thinking he caught his friend in the middle of having sex or something, he began to stammer an apology before stopping.  
“G-Ger...ard?” It sounded like Frank, but wrong somehow. Like the owner of the voice was in pain. There’s no way that could be Frank.   
“Frank?” he questioned. Hoping that he could get some context out of what was happening.   
There was a low growl and a sharp snap could be heard. Gerard was stunned into silence as he heard his name groaned out once more before the line went dead.  
Feeling thoroughly freaked out, Gerard shoved his phone back into his pocket and began making his way back to his own apartment  
“What the fuck was all that?” Gerard mumbled to himself as he sat on his couch and ignored the strange looks he got from his friend and brother.   
“Everything good?” Ray asked after an uncomfortable silence.   
Gerard chewed on his lip rather than answer and sat back down in the same spot he was in before he left. Ray waited for an answer, realized he wasn’t going to get one, then put his guitar down.  
“Still nothing from Frank then?” He pressed again.   
"Eh... sorta," Gerard shrugged, his hair bouncing off his shoulders. Ray arched his eyebrow, waiting for him to continue.   
"He wasn't home. I think I caught him in the middle of...stuff?" The pale man's cheeks flushed pink and he looked at his hands.   
"Right on," Ray seemed satisfied with the response. Thinking that their shorter friend just had a date or something. Completely normal.   
***

A few days had passed and Frank seemed to be his normal self. Neither he nor Gerard mentioned the odd phone call. Not that Gerard didn't bring it up, but Frank didn't seem to remember it at all.   
"What do you mean? You said my name before hanging up!" Gerard said, hands flailing as he spoke. The shorter man gave him a confused look before going through his call log.   
"See, it's right there!" Gerard felt like he had a small amount of proof that he wasn’t making shit up and wasn’t as crazy as the others made him sound in their later talks.  
"I don't know man, I believe you and all. I just don't fucking remember this. I mean, the call is only twenty-three seconds long." Frank scratched the back of his head nervously.   
All this really proved to Gerard though was that he caught his friend in an awkward situation during the phone call. He must have been jerking off or something. Thinking that he had embarrassed his friend, Gerard decided to drop the subject.   
About a month later, Gerard noticed that his shorter friend was acting restless and becoming flaky, once again. It started a few days before the end of the month. Gerard thought nothing of it at first. Maybe he was anxious about something. Who was he to judge?  
It started with just general restlessness. Not being able to sit still, bouncing his leg when he was sitting. Biting at his nails and pulling at the collar of his shirt. It was hard for Gerard to prove that his friend was acting strangely, Frank had always been a rather anxious person. But things slowly started to build.   
The four of them were all in Gerard and Mikey's shared apartment when Ray announced that a friend of theirs and a member of a local band they all enjoyed was having a show at the local VA hall. The four talked excitedly about how they haven't been to a local show in a long time. The conversation halted, however, when Ray said when the show was.  
"Oh...that sucks," Frank said to his feet.  
“Why’s that?” Mikey looked up from his phone.   
“I...uh, already made plans?” Frank lied. He was always bad at that.  
“Convenient,” Gerard muttered under his breath.  
“Alright,” Ray sighed, sitting on the Way’s couch. “Who are they?”   
Frank looked around the room nervously. He tugged at the sleeve of his hoodie to keep from biting his nails.  
“Who is who?” he stuttered out, looking at Ray with genuine confusion.   
“You’re obviously seeing someone, when do we get to meet them?” Ray asked, oblivious to his friend’s anxiety.  
“I, uh…” Frank trailed off. ‘They thought he was hiding a relationship from them? Who in their right mind would want someone who turned into a wolf every month?’ If he ever even told his friends, they would have him shipped off to an insane asylum.  
The Way brothers were looking at him now, expecting some kind of answer.   
“Nope!” Frank got up from the chair he was in and just walked out of the apartment. Everyone knew that Frank was a shitty liar, he couldn’t conjure up and have them believe it to save his life if he even tried. So, he just went home.  
The other three watched him slam the door louder than he meant to before giving each other confused looks. Mikey just sighed and went back to his phone, thinking that Frank was just being dramatic. While Ray and Gerard had some telepathic conversation that involved raising their eyebrows.   
“Fine,” Gerard huffed to no one and went after Frank. Except, Frank wasn’t home. So, he came back looking defeated.  
“Well, at least you tried,” Mikey said, dryly.   
***  
The room smelled like moldy beer and stale cigarettes and it was everything Gerard loved about local shows. Girls overdressed in mall goth outfits that didn’t fit the scene, the underage kids trying to sneak in by saying they were far older than made sense.  
“I’m thirty-six!” One kid yelled at the guy at the door. He looked like he could barely grow a mustache and insisted he wasn’t in high school.  
“Come back next week kid, it’s all-ages night.”  
“But that band won’t be playing,” the kid whined.  
“I dunno what ta tell ya, kid,” shrugged the unsympathetic bouncer, “sucks t’a suck.”  
Gerard watched as the kid stomped away and giggled between puffs of his cigarette.   
The show wasn’t the same without Frank there to make an ass of himself and throw himself around in the small pit of drunk people twice his size. Gerard slumped by the bar as he thought about all the fights the shorter man would find himself in from being too rowdy. So, while no one was looking, Gerard slipped outside and made his way home. The scene wasn’t really for him since he quit drinking. He already had that excuse in mind if anyone asked him why he left.   
Gerard was about halfway home when he heard what sounded like a wounded dog. He was by a local park that was normally closed at night, which was stupid cuz there was a large forest connected to the park that wasn’t enclosed. It didn’t really make sense to him, but then he thought about all the bodies that were found in those woods over the years. Maybe that idea was enough of a deterrent for people to wander off into it at night.   
Gerard had just started thinking about the Forbidden Forest in Harry Potter when he heard the noise again. It sounded more like a wounded dog, and more like it was coming from the woods he had been creeping slowly closer towards unconsciously.  
“God damn it.” Gerard cursed under his breath as he crossed the threshold leading himself further and further into the forest and away from the safety of the streetlights. He was just thinking that he couldn’t see anything when he remembered his phone had a flashlight on it. Almost as soon as he turned it on, he regretted it because there was a dead squirrel by his feet as well as a bloody t-shirt.   
“Bruh, what the fuck?!” Gerard squeaked to himself as he stumbled away from the animal. Tripping over the shirt, Gerard found himself falling on his ass and fumbling with more clothes. There was a pair of beat up converse, ripped up skinny jeans, and a Bouncing Souls hoodie.  
“This looks like something Frank would wear…” Gerard commented to himself in an attempt at humor. Then it hit him. What if Frank was in the woods? What if that hurt animal noise was him? Did he get mugged? Did something way worse happen?  
Gerard pulled himself to his feet and began frantically searching for his friend, and hoped that all his bones and blood was still inside his body.   
“I really gotta stop watching horror movies,” Gerard mused, as his hand shook from fear. As well as how much colder it was getting as he went deeper into the forest.  
There was more phantom whimpering and Gerard could see his breath as he walked around in circles. Just as he was about to give up and head home, Gerard heard a branch snap and saw a silhouette of a figure hunched over in the distance.   
Feeling his blood run cold, Gerard tried to back away slowly. Hoping to whatever god was listening that whatever was over there didn't see him and would leave him alone. He clenched his jaw and tried to breathe steadily out of his nose and make as little noise as possible. Unfortunately, he didn't see the shoe behind him and he was falling before he even knew what was happening. The phone in his hand went flying and illuminated the figure that looked like nothing Gerard had ever seen. His breath caught in his throat as he tried to scramble to his feet.   
With shaking hands, Gerard picked up his phone and tried to get a better look at the figure in the distance. It seemed indifferent to Gerard’s existence for the moment, which was fine with him. He had no desire to interact with whatever that thing was. That was until he noticed the familiar tattoos littering the figures grotesque body. A distorted version of Our Lady of Sorrows on the forearm, a huge chest piece stretched over the breast bone and others that Gerard recognized as his dog-loving friend's ink work. The pinkish skin was stretched over the bone to the point that it was almost translucent. The beginnings of fur could be seen on the arms, and as Gerard watched in awe and horror the fur spread over its body before growing longer and fuller. The only thing Gerard could think was, 'Holy shit, werewolves are real!' his next thought being, 'Oh, fuck! Frank is a werewolf!'   
Slowly, Gerard’s hand shook while holding the phone. ‘Huh, I guess the wolf size and the man’s size don’t change that much like in the movies.’ Gerard was now only about twenty feet from his whimpering friend, his body mostly hidden behind a large tree. As he turned to get out of the woods, a twig snapped under his foot, ‘Fuuuuuuuuuck,’ he mentally cringed as he glanced back at the beast.  
Of course, the creature’s ears perked and heard him. Head whipped around, eyes flashing at the prey that had tried to evade him. The nostrils flaring as he took in the familiar scent from the night air. Snapping his jaws shut, the beast snarled, leaping at Gerard trying to run from Frank soon to be at his heels.  
Taking off in a sprint, Gerard mentally cursed his smoking habit for his terrible lungs. A tree branch snagged at his jacket and was left behind in his haste to get away from the monster who he could swear was further away than that. Looking ahead and stumbling, Gerard finally saw streetlights in the distance. He was so close! Just a few more feet and he would be out of the woods and into the hopefully busy streets. Suddenly, there was a searing pain shooting up his spine and he could hear fabric being torn as Frank left a long gash on his back.  
“Fuck!” Gerard screamed and fell into the dirt. His body protested as he tried to pull himself back to his feet and managed to balance himself on a nearby tree. Trying to ignore the feeling of blood trailing down his back, Gerard took off in a stumble, only to fall forward again. Frank growled low as he stalked towards the injured man on all fours.  
‘Fuck, fuck, fuck.’ Gerard chanted in his head as the wolf stood up to his full height before lunging at him again. He could feel sharp teeth latch onto his shoulder before everything went black.


End file.
